


Oculacero

by DarknessNightmare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Character, Domestic, Drarry, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, black magic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessNightmare/pseuds/DarknessNightmare
Summary: Tras un accidente Harry Potter ha perdido la vista. La comunidad mágica no sabe qué sucedió pero todos están seguro de algo: el culpable fue Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué otra razón Malfoy insistiría en cuidar de Harry, si no?





	1. A well respected man

Cuando Draco entró en la habitación, Harry ya estaba despierto y sentado al filo de la cama. Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de tocar la puerta, más para anunciarse que para pedir su permiso para entrar.

-Hoy despertaste más temprano que de costumbre,- dijo Draco, caminando hacia el ropero y sacando un par de pantalones (demasiado desgastados para su gusto) y una camiseta con mangas.

-No podía dormir- dijo Harry, estirando el brazo para tomar su ropa: -¿De qué color es la camiseta de hoy?

-Roja,- dijo Draco, acercándole la pieza. –Tiene una _snitch_ dorada bordada en una de las mangas… aquí- dijo, tomando una de las manos de Harry, guiándola hasta la pequeña figura sobresaliente. –La encontré en uno de esos mercados de pulgas que tanto te gustan.

-Es suave- dijo Harry con una media sonrisa. –Francamente, me sorprende que por fin te dieras por vencido con eso de cambiar toda mi ropa con trajes de seda.

Draco rodó los ojos. –Sí, bueno, nadie puede engañar a tus manos. Además, no es como si fueras un muñeco. Si quiero comprar ropa adecuada, tendré que conformarme con comprarla para mí.

-Como si eso te molestara- bromeó Harry mientras se cambiaba de camisa. –Justo a la medida- dijo apreciativamente, y Draco pudo notar el cambio en su expresión. Harry por fin se había relajado un poco.

-Por supuesto que lo es,- dijo Draco, sacando un par de zapatos y dejándolos a un lado de sus pies. –Cuando termines de vestirte, baja. El desayuno está casi listo- dijo antes de darse media vuelta y salir, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirar los anteojos redondos que aguardaban en el buró a lado de la cama, olvidados e inútiles.

* * *

 

Draco había terminado de servir el tocino para cuando Harry llegó a la mesa.

-¿Cuántas veces te estrellaste contra la pared esta vez?- Draco preguntó mientras le acercaba el plato y un vaso a medio llenar con jugo de naranja.

-Dos- dijo Harry, sonriendo. –Tres menos que la semana pasada.

-Ya era hora, Potter –dijo Draco, dándole una palmada en la espalda, sintiéndose más orgulloso de lo que sonaba. –El tenedor está a tu derecha.

-Gracias –dijo Harry, mordiendo el tocino con entusiasmo.

-Tenemos que hacer las compras hoy- anunció Draco, luego de un momento mientras leía el periódico.

-¿Creí que iríamos hasta mañana?

-Yo también, pero la señora Weasley te invitó a comer en su casa mañana.

-Querrás decir _nos_ invitó.

-Invitarme a mí no es más que una cortesía, Potter. Con quien desean estar es contigo- dijo Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza y bajando el periódico.

-Bah, Molly te adora desde que le enviaste tu receta de estofado. Aunque no lo parezcas, eres una persona agradable de vez en cuando.

-¿Agradable?

-Bueno… tolerable ¡Auch!

-Sigue bromeando y la siguiente irá a parar en tu cabeza- dijo Draco, tomando otra naranja del frutero mientras Harry echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo.

Esta es mi vida ahora, pensó Draco, con una media sonrisa, mientras dejaba la naranja de vuelta a en su lugar para terminar su café.

* * *

 

La señora Weasley los abrazó a ambos, pero se tomó más tiempo con Harry, como siempre. Draco no sabía si era parte de ese amor maternal que sentía hacia Potter o si, secretamente, sintiera algo de pena por él. Quizá fuera un poco de ambos, pensó mientras se escabullía al fondo de la casa, buscando a Granger. Harry estaba en buenas manos, no tenía por qué preocuparse por él aquí.

Encontró a Hermione sentada en un sofá individual, abrazando un libro cerrado, mientras Weasley brillaba por su ausencia.

-¿Lo conseguiste?- preguntó Draco apenas la vio. Hermione rodó los ojos, pero le sonrió de todas formas.

-Yo también me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo ella, ofreciéndole el libro. –Aquí tienes.

-¡Brillante!- dijo Draco, tomando el libro de inmediato y encogiéndolo para guardarlo en su bolsillo antes de que alguien pudiera verlos. –Sabes, a veces te pareces mucho a Pansy- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado. El rostro horrorizado de Granger le causó gracia.

-Sí, ella pondría la misma cara- dijo él, con una media sonrisa. –Pero en serio, gracias. No podía encontrarlo en ninguna biblioteca.

-No me sorprende,- dijo Hermione. –Estas tratando con magia negra, Draco. Ya deberías haber aprendido la lección.

Draco se encogió ante su tono severo, y tuvo que tomarse un momento para recuperar la voz. Sí, ya sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias por involucrarse con magia maligna, pensó mientas buscaba a Harry con la mirada, sin pensarlo. Lo encontró sentado con Ginevra en el comedor. Ella estaba recargada contra su pecho, y él le acariciaba el cabello suavemente. Draco suspiró, regresando su atención a Hermione.

-No tienes por qué recordármelo- le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Pero se me agotan las opciones. Además, no estoy poniendo nada en práctica. Solo…

-Quieres encontrar una solución- dijo Hermione en su lugar. Draco asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-No, lo menos que puedes hacer es cuidarlo- dijo ella, alargando la mano para tomar la taza de té que tenía a un lado. –Creo que estás comenzando a hacer más de la cuenta. ¿Has estado durmiendo bien?

Draco bufó, rodando los ojos.

-Por favor, no tienes por qué actuar como si te preocuparas por mí.

-Que Harry no pueda ver las marcas debajo de tus ojos no quiere decir que los demás tampoco podamos- dijo ella, dando el asunto por terminado mientras tomaba un sorbo de té. Draco la miró con atención, como si de pronto se hubiera transformado en un monstruo de tres cabezas. Simplemente no podía comprenderla. Era una mujer demasiado perspicaz para haberse casado con un tonto como Ron, pensó, distraído, mientras observaba su estómago.

-¿Ya tienen un nombre?- preguntó, cambiando el tema.

-A Ron le gusta Rose, si es niña- dijo ella, su expresión suavizándose de inmediato. –Pero aún es muy pronto para saber el sexo.

Draco abrió la boca para preguntar qué nombre le pondrían si resultaba ser niño cuando apareció la Señora Weasley para avisarles que la cena estaba lista. Hermione se levantó de inmediato, como siempre, y se ofreció a ayudarla. Draco suspiró, levantándose también y tomando un lugar en la mesa. Como Harry estaba ocupado con Ginevra, terminó a un lado del Señor Weasley y con Ronald en el otro. En el otro extremo de la mesa estaban Harry y Ginny, sonriendo y murmurándose cosas al oído. Cuando Granger apareció con un par de platos y los dejó en la mesa, Ginny se apresuró a poner una cuchara en la mano de Potter y a acomodarle una servilleta debajo de la barbilla, como si fuera un niño. Draco rodó los ojos. Hacía meses que Harry no tenía problemas para comer sin ensuciarse, y una parte de él se preguntó si Potter no decía nada porque disfrutaba la cercanía con la pelirroja.

Draco apartó la mirada cuando ella le besó la mejilla. Eran insufribles. Draco solo venía a esta clase de reuniones porque era el perro lazarillo de Potter, pero las evitaría si pudiera. Sin decir nada, tomó el plato que la Señora Weasley le ofreció, sonriéndole amablemente y comenzó a comer en silencio, rogando porque la vista terminara pronto.

* * *

 

La visita, sin embargo, se prolongó hasta el anochecer. Todos querían hablar con Potter, preguntarle cómo se sentía, diciéndole lo valiente que era, lo brillante, lo maravilloso, lo terrible que era todo lo que había pasado. Draco no podía soportarlo, así que se resguardó en la cocina, ofreciéndole a la Señora Weasley lavar los platos mientras ella tomaba el té. Era mejor así. Nadie apreciaba su compañía aquí y él lo sabía. No tenían por qué, después de todo, que Potter estuviera ciego era su culpa. Se había salvado de Azkaban por un pelo, pero el remordimiento y la culpa era un castigo del que no podía escapar. Incluso ahora, cuando Potter estaba rodeado de su familia, Draco no podía dejar de sentir esa molestia en el pecho, ese dolor sordo que le hacía pensar en que Harry jamás podría ver el rostro de su novia o sus amigos de nuevo.

Draco miró sus manos húmedas. Estaban algo resecas y tenían marcas, quemaduras y cortes por sus primeros meses cocinando. Podía hacerlo con magia, podría haber traído un elfo domestico de la Mansión para que hiciera el trabajo duro por él… pero eso no habría sido suficiente. Draco quería escarmentar y, por un tiempo, había funcionado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente. Si quería librarse de la culpa, tenía que encontrar una forma de regresarle la vista a Potter. Así que, además de ayudarlo y cocinar para él, también pasaba gran parte de sus noches leyendo, estudiando remedios, contra hechizos, lo que fuera. Pero, hasta ahora, nada era suficiente. Hermione le había dicho que se tranquilizara un poco y había sugerido que necesitaba dormir pero, honestamente, su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

En una ocasión Ronald le había preguntado cómo era que dormía por las noches. Draco no dijo nada ese día, la primera vez que llevó a Harry a visitar a los Weasley, pero le habría gustado poder decir que, en realidad, no podía, que no hacía más que recordar una y otra vez lo que había pasado, que cuando cerraba los ojos tenía que abrirlos de golpe, de nuevo, que si no tomaba dos frascos de poción para dormir sin sueños no podía descansar en lo absoluto. Eso, quizá, le habría ganado algunos puntos de simpatía con los Weasley, pero su orgullo le impidió decirlo y, de todas formas, no les incumbía en lo absoluto.

Draco terminó de secar los platos, todo a mano, y decidió regresar a la sala solo para encontrarse con la noticia de que  Harry iba a quedarse a dormir.

-Tú también puedes quedarte, si quieres. Ginny se hará cargo de él por esta noche- dijo la Señora Weasley.

Draco pudo ver la tensión en los hombros de Harry, así que sonrió cortésmente y negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias, pero tengo algo de trabajo pendiente- le dijo, luego volteó hacia Potter. –Potter. Ya sabes en dónde está la chimenea, regresa a la hora que quieras.

-Pero ¿las compras?- preguntó Harry. Draco casi sonrió.

-Pueden esperar hasta que regreses- dijo Draco. Harry, por alguna razón que no pudo comprender, sonrió al escuchar eso, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Draco se despidió poco después, agradeció por la comida y salió por la puerta.

Sin Harry en la casa, tendría más tiempo para leer el libro que Hermione le había conseguido, pensó. El jardín olía  a pasto recién cortado y tierra húmeda. Solo por un momento, Draco se permitió respirar el aroma de la noche.

 

* * *

 

Grimmauld Place guardaba silencio. Draco apareció en la entrada y usó su juego de llaves para entrar. La casa estaba sumergida en la oscuridad más profunda pero Draco no encendió ninguna luz antes de avanzar. Un paso, luego otro.

-Esto no está tan mal…- se dijo, cerrando los ojos en la oscuridad. –Uno puede vivir así. No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto. Solo hay que avanzar con cuidado y…

Draco tropezó contra… algo. ¿El sofá? ¿La mesa? A todo esto ¿en dónde estaba? Había avanzado bastante antes de tropezar pero lo había hecho distraídamente. ¿En qué parte de la casa estaba? ¿Dónde estaba el maldito interruptor? Estaba demasiado cansado para esto. Sacó su varita del bolsillo.

- _Lumos_

Draco estaba de pie en medio de la sala de estar, a unos pasos de él estaba el interruptor de la luz. Qué tontería, pensó, bajando su varita. No podía ni imaginar cómo sería para Potter…

-Nada de esto hubiera pasado de no ser por él. Todo es su culpa, no mía- murmuró Draco, dejándose caer en el sofá y sacó el libro que Hermione le había prestado. Era sobre encantamientos oscuros y magia negra y, como con muchos otros, Draco comenzó a leerlo.

*

Draco despertó con el crujir de la chimenea. No se había dado cuenta de cuándo se había quedado dormido, pero su cuello dolía como el diablo.

-¿Potter?- Draco murmuró cuando vio a Harry saliendo de la chimenea. Miró el reloj de reojo, ni siquiera eran las nueve de la mañana. -¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te ibas a quedar con los Weasley hasta tarde.

-¿Draco?- Harry pareció sorprendido de escuchar su voz, pero no hizo preguntas al respecto. En lugar de eso, solo se encogió de hombros. –Creí que íbamos a ir de compras.

-Te dije que esperaría, no tenías por qué volver tan pronto- dijo Draco. Iba a agregar algo más, pero Potter se veía extraño, tenso. Draco suspiró. –Anda, ve a bañarte. Apestas. Voy a preparar el desayuno.

Harry pareció relajarse un poco y asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada más. Pronto, la casa se llenó de ruido: los pasos de Harry resonaban en la madera y, pronto, el sonido de la ducha llegó hasta abajo, donde Draco freía salchichas y ponía agua a hervir. Poco a poco, Grimmauld Place se llenó de vida. Draco la prefería así.


	2. ST. JUDE

Potter prefería el Londres muggle. ¿Por qué? Draco lo ignoraba. Probablemente por todo el asunto de ser una celebridad en el mundo mágico o quizá porque el Salvador del Mundo mágico estaba ciego y Harry odiaba que lo trataran como si fuera de cristal. Draco nunca le había preguntado y, siendo honesto, él también lo prefería, pero por motivos distintos. Para empezar, porque todavía tenía rastros de la marca oscura en su brazo, pero eso no era todo. Su rostro había estado en los periódicos y, desde entonces, era difícil no llamar la atención, no atraer las miradas y el disgusto de la gente… en especial cuando iba acompañado de Potter.

Así que ahí estaban, en medio de un centro comercial muggle. El mismo de siempre, obviamente, ese en el que Harry podría caminar con más desenvoltura.

-¿Qué quieres comer mañana?- preguntó Draco mirando la lista de pendientes mientras Harry empujaba el carrito.

-No sé. La última vez que intentaste hacer albóndigas casi quemas la cocina- dijo él, riendo.

-Qué gracioso, Potter. Sé un poco más agradecido, hace mucho que no quemo nada.

-Sí estoy agradecido- dijo Potter, pero su tono de voz era distinto. Sincero, tal vez.

Draco se sonrojó y, como en muchas ocasiones como esta, en las que Potter decía algo vergonzoso, secretamente se alegraba de que Harry no pudiera verlo.

-Oh, cállate- murmuró Draco, tirando del carrito cuando Harry comenzó a desviarse. –Mantenlo derecho, así- dijo él, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-He estado pensando… ¿quizá podríamos ir a volar algún día?

-¿Volar?- repitió Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, ya sabes, tengo una escoba muy buena…

-Potter… sabes que eso no es…

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé- Harry sonaba resignado, más que molesto. –Pero pensé que tú podrías manejarla mientras yo voy como pasajero. Extraño la sensación del viento en mi cara… Sé que es mucho pedir, pero…

-De acuerdo.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que está bien. Podemos intentarlo el fin de semana. Quién sabe, quizá hasta aprendas a volar por tu cuenta. Honestamente, no me sorprendería, con lo terco que puedes ser…- dijo Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza. Le costaba trabajo decirle que no. Después de todo, de no ser por él, Harry todavía podría volar sin tener que pedir permiso.

Harry no dejó de sonreír mientras hacían las compras, ni siquiera cuando Draco le dijo que parecía un idiota.

* * *

 

-Sujétalo así… No, así…- Draco tomó la mano de Harry y trató de acomodarla alrededor del cuchillo. –Ahora, siente el filo con la otra… despacio. Bien, ahora bájalo… 

_Pack_. Una rodaja de zanahoria rodó por la mesa hasta caer de lado. Draco sonrió.

-¿Y bien?-  Harry preguntó, sujetando el cuchillo con firmeza.

-Abre la boca- dijo Draco, dándole a comer la rodaja. Era extraño, pero Potter parecía confiar en él. –Ya es hora de que hagas más cosas además de caminar por ahí- dijo Draco, secretamente orgulloso del progreso de Potter.

Los primeros días había sido una pesadilla. Harry se frustraba de inmediato y Draco se enfurecía con la misma facilidad. La primera semana estuvo llena de gritos y maldiciones por parte de los dos pero, aun así, Harry no lo echó de la casa ni Draco se fue y, desde entonces, ambos se habían habituado –o quizá resignado- a convivir en el mismo espacio.

-Molly me dijo que sería bueno que aprenda a tejer. Dice que ella puede hacerlo sin mirar.

-Apuesto a que sí, con la cantidad de suéteres que tiene que hacer cada año…

-Quizá vaya a la madriguera el fin de semana. Ron quiere jugar ajedrez…- dijo él, mientras, poco a poco, comenzaba a rebanar las zanahorias que Draco había puesto frente a él. Así pasó el resto de la tarde: con Harry ayudándole a cortar vegetales y Draco escuchando cada palabra que le decía mientras cocinaba la cena.

* * *

 

…Actualmente, existen aproximadamente 36 hechizos, embrujos y maldiciones relacionados con la vista y la alteración de la visión del oponente. Para el lector será fácil recordar el _Obscuro_ , el cual sirve para invocar una venda negra en los ojos de su objetivo; este hechizo puede ser fácilmente contrarrestado con el contra-hechizo _Finite_. Por desgracia, no todas las maldiciones tienen soluciones tan simples ni efectos de tan corta duración. Este quinto tomo de la _Enciclopedia Británica de Maldiciones y Contra-hechizos_ , está enfocado en las maldiciones que afectan al individuo de manera física y, en algunos casos, de forma permanente.

- _Violette Gritti_

_Londres, enero de 1953_

 

Draco bostezó dejando el libro sobre el tocador de su cuarto. Hacía un par de horas que Harry se había ido a la cama, pero él no podía dormir. Esta era la segunda vez que leía el prólogo del libro que Granger consiguió para él, pero no podía comprender una sola palabra. No tenía ni idea de qué había hecho para conseguir el tomo de una enciclopedia que fue prohibida hace más de treinta años, pero Draco le estaba agradecido. Esta vez, encontraría algo, estaba seguro de eso porque esta vez, estaba leyendo a una bruja que había ido a Azkaban por su investigación. Los tomos de su enciclopedia habían llamado la atención del Ministerio debido a las excesivas descripciones de cada maldición y sus variantes. Un grupo de Aurores había sido enviado a la pequeña cabaña de Gritti; una revisión de rutina, había dicho el ministro de aquel entonces, solo para estar seguros de que Gritti no tenía contactos con magos oscuros ni alguna conexión con el recientemente capturado Gellert Grinderwald. Después de la primera guerra mágica, el Ministerio era bastante paranoico en cuanto a la mención y la práctica de la magia oscura. Nadie quería recaer en el caos que la guerra había traído, así que enviaron a un par de Aurores a la residencia de Violette Gritti en Sussex para hacer un interrogatorio de rutina, Veritaserum en mano. Los procedimientos de ese entonces eran brutales y, en nombre de la paz, los Aurores tenían permitido usar métodos que hoy en día se habían prohibido gracias a la intervención de Kingsley, Potter y, por supuesto, de Hermione Granger. Pero lo que los Aurores encontraron en aquella pequeña cabaña de campo era mucho más terrible de lo que esperaban todos. Resulta que, en nombre de su investigación, Violette Gritti, de cuarenta y dos años, había secuestrado y torturado varios miembros de su propia comunidad para documentar los efectos de las diferentes maldiciones que había descubierto.

En su defensa, Gritti había dicho que su investigación era en nombre de un mejor mañana, ya que no buscaba hacerle daño a nadie, sino encontrar curas, contra-hechizos, pociones… eso no le había servido de nada. Recordar esa historia le daba escalofríos, pero ese no era el motivo por el que Draco quería encontrar su trabajo. No, había historias mucho más terribles alrededor de Gritti, historias específicamente relacionadas con este tomo en especial: se decía que, en medio de su investigación, Violette había conseguido invocar a un demonio para investigar el surgimiento de la magia oscura. Muchos decían que era sólo eso: una historia, un rumor que sólo había incrementado la popularidad de la bruja. Todos sabían que era imposible invocar a un demonio… pero Draco tenía sus dudas al respecto.

Para muchos, Gritti era una demente, pero para Draco tener este tomo entre sus manos figuraba una nueva, diminuta, esperanza de poder ayudar a Harry.

* * *

 

 

Draco despertó con sus ropas del día anterior. Eran casi las ocho. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que durmió tanto, pensó  mientras se levantaba de la cama para darse un baño. Necesitaba cambiarse, despertar a Harry y hacer el desayuno. Ayudarlo a elegir su ropa, probablemente afeitarlo y salir a caminar, ayudarle a leer su correspondencia, a contestarla, leerle un libro, ayudarle con sus lecciones de Braille y después preparar la comida, lavar los platos, lavar la ropa sucia… El agua caliente ayudó a que su cuerpo se relajara un poco, pero no permaneció ahí por mucho tiempo. Tenía un largo día por delante.

* * *

 

-¿Potter?- Draco llamó a su puerta, pero cuando la abrió, Harry no estaba en su cama, de hecho, su cama estaba tendida. Draco frunció, llamando a la puerta del baño pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-¿Potter?- repitió mientras bajaba las escaleras, ¿en dónde se había metido ahora? -¿Harry?- llamó, esta  vez un poco más fuerte mientras bajaba las escaleras, temiendo que el tonto se hubiera caído y estuviera inconsciente o herido o… haciendo el desayuno.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- preguntó Draco, recargándose en la pared de la cocina. Su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido de lo normal. Estúpido Potter. Se había vestido solo, por lo visto: su camisa y sus zapatos no combinaban en lo absoluto, pero Draco no lo mencionó.

-Pan tostado- contestó Harry, sirviendo dos rebanadas de pan, a tientas, sobre un plato. –Quería hacer huevos, pero algo me dijo que sería una mala idea.

-Probablemente tu sentido común- dijo Draco, pero ambos estaban sonriendo.

-Puse mantequilla y mermelada en la mesa y acabo de hacer un poco de café.

-Sí, me doy cuenta- dijo Draco, mirando los trocitos de café regados por el piso. Volteó a la mesa y vio dos tazas, la mantequilla y un frasco de mayonesa. -¿Quieres leche con tu café?- preguntó Draco, tomando el frasco de mayonesa para intercambiarlo con uno de mermelada. Para ser justos, los frascos se parecían bastante, Harry probablemente había olvidado en dónde estaba la mermelada. Draco sacó la leche y puso el frasco de mermelada en la mesa mientras Harry servía el café.

-No es que me esté quejando pero, ¿a qué se debe todo esto, Potter?- preguntó Draco, agradeciendo por su taza de café. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Hermione dijo que no estabas durmiendo bien.

-…¿Eso dijo?

-Dijo que te veías cansado- dijo Harry sentándose frente a él. –Sé que quieres ayudar, pero no deberías esforzarte tanto por mi culpa.

-Granger estaba exagerando. Cuando visitamos a los Weasley… la noche anterior me quedé despierto hablando con Pansy y casi no dormí- mintió. –Hoy dormí bastante bien.

Harry se quedó callado un momento, como si estuviera considerando lo que Draco dijo, como si supiera de antemano que mentía, pero no preguntó nada más.

-Gracias por hacer el desayuno- dijo Draco, tomando una rebanada de pan y untándola con mantequilla. Harry hizo lo mismo con la mermelada, sólo que más despacio.  

-No es la gran cosa. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer que no necesitara cocinarse- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Draco lo miró por un momento mientras masticaba la única rebanada que se había tostado de más. Quizá eran ideas suyas, pero casi parecía como si Harry hubiese querido ayudarlo un poco con los quehaceres de la casa: su ropa, el desayuno… usualmente eran cosas de las que él se encargaba. Draco sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Tonto Potter…- murmuró, pero no estaba molesto en lo absoluto. Incluso ciego, Harry seguía ayudando a las personas. Quizá, pensó Draco, tenía que ver con su complejo de héroe.

* * *

 

Aquel día Harry comenzó a intentar algunos hechizos que Draco había encontrado en un libro con una lista de hechizos que no necesitaban de la vista. Había sido un desafío mantener a Harry lejos de su varita los primeros días de su ceguera; él estaba convencido de que no era la gran cosa, que podría adaptarse rápido… pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así, de que era muy difícil acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Así que Draco había comenzado su búsqueda de hechizos que Harry podía realizar sin peligro de que destrozara la casa en el camino. El medimago le había recomendado adaptarse a su vida cotidiana antes de empezar a usar magia, de todos modos, así que Draco tuvo tiempo suficiente para reunir la información y presentarle la lista cuando lo considerara apropiado.

Era divertido y desgarrador en iguales medidas ver a Harry intentar con tantas ganas. Reía cuando hacía algo bien, se tiraba del cabello cuando le salía mal... Draco no le enseñaba nada, por supuesto. Desde hacía un par de semanas, Neville Longbottom lo visitaba y le ayudaba con su magia. Algunas veces también traía libros de herbolaria consigo: raíces que mejoraban la vista, hierbas que aliviaban el ardor de los ojos, flores que alteraban el color de los ojos… pero nada de ayuda. Aun así, Neville era de mucha ayuda. Su carácter tranquilo siempre ayudaba a Potter a calmarse o a animarlo a intentar de nuevo. Si Draco fuera el encargado de enseñarle, probablemente lo habría hecho de una forma más despiadada, hechizándolo cuando quemara el pasto del patio o retándolo a un duelo que jamás podría ganar. No porque lo odiara, sino porque Draco no tenía madera de profesor, a diferencia de Neville.

Draco ocupaba ese par de horas para hacer los quehaceres de la casa. Lavar la ropa, tenderla al sol… la señora Weasley le había enseñado un par de conjuros para hacer las tareas domésticas, pero él se negaba a usar magia en el proceso. Era una sensación extrañamente deliciosa cuando sus manos comenzaban a arder por el uso del jabón o cuando sus dedos quedaban atrapados entre las pinzas de la ropa. Era un placer masoquista, una forma práctica de escarmiento que nadie más conocía. No le ayudaba a dormir mejor por las noches, no, pero le ayudaba a respirar, le ayudaba a ver a Harry y actuar como si no pasara nada.

Draco sonrió cuando Harry pudo hacer un montón de pétalos salir de su varita. Por supuesto que Neville quería enseñarle eso, Draco pensó mientras terminaba de tender. Neville lo miró desde el otro extremo del patio y lo saludó desde la distancia. Draco asintió y terminó de tender la ropa mientras Harry exclamaba de nuevo:

- _Orquídea_!- y alzaba las manos para tomar las flores con sus manos, probablemente sintiendo lo suaves que eran los pétalos y cómo, poco a poco, se desvanecían en el aire. Era casi poético: incluso cuando estaba sumergido en las tinieblas, Harry parecía brillar, como si el sol brillara sólo para tocar su rostro…

Draco sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué idioteces estaba pensando? Tomando su cesto vacío, se dio la vuelta y regresó a la casa. Tanto sol estaba derritiéndole el cerebro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por sus Kudos y comentarios! 
> 
> Bonito fin de semana!


	3. Fly me to the moon

 

Tras mirar por última vez el cielo nocturno, Lucius Malfoy tomó un largo aliento antes de cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes. Hacía frío, pero eso no era una sorpresa para nadie. Lo único que quería era irse con dignidad, eso era todo. No te atrevas a gritar, se dijo a sí mismo, no abras los ojos o la boca. No los abras. Terminará pronto. Pero el frío incrementaba rápidamente y sus dientes no dejaban de castañear. Aun sin abrir los ojos, podía escuchar a los dementores acerándosele, casi podía sentirlos flotando por encima de su cabeza. Sabía que estaban ahí, podía sentirlos pero no soportaba no verlos. No soportaba no saber en dónde estaban. Así que, en un momento de vacilación, Lucius Malfoy abrió los ojos solo para descubrir que la horda de dementores que el ministerio le había asignado estaban esperando a que abriera los ojos para ceñirse contra él. Y él gritó y los miró y gritó y no paró de gritar de dolor y de miedo mientras, uno a uno, sus recuerdos eran tomados sin su permiso y eran reemplazados sólo por los rostros de aquellos a quienes él había asesinado o torturado por órdenes de Lord Voldemort.

El dos de febrero de 1999, Lucius Malfoy había recibido el beso mientras tiraba de su cabello y gritaba por piedad. Su conciencia se desvaneció al mismo ritmo que su sanidad y su dignidad. De él no quedaba ni rastro de la vieja arrogancia de los Malfoy.

El dos de febrero de 1999, Lucius Malfoy se convirtió en un caparazón vacío que no sabía hacer nada más que babear y parpadear de vez en cuando. Ese día, Narcissa Malfoy perdió a un marido y Draco a un padre. Ese día, Draco comenzó a buscar una manera de ayudar a su padre para traerlo de regreso.

* * *

 

Siempre que los periódicos hablaban de Harry era para escribir lo valiente que era, lo fuerte, lo grandioso que era. Siempre que las revistas mencionaban a Harry, era para hablar de su trabajo como Auror, de la polémica, de su arrojo. Harry era muchas cosas: un héroe, un símbolo, un salvador… pero para Draco, Harry era una persona muy extraña.

Sí, todas las historias sobre él eran increíbles –y casi todas ciertas-. Pero Harrry era una persona más sencilla de lo que parecía, con gustos simples y, contradictoriamente, excéntricos.  Quería salir a volar estando completamente ciego, tenía tanto dinero como para retirarse a los veinte y aun así extrañaba el trabajo. Como si su trabajo no lo hubiera metido en suficientes problemas. Y hoy, por si fuera poco, estaba sentado afuera de la casa, en el jardín, dejándose empapar por la lluvia. La gente normal disfrutaba de ver la lluvia caer; Draco no comprendía eso tampoco, pero ¿empaparse? Si Harry quería tocarla podía sacar una mano por la ventana y ya, no tenía que ser tan dramático al respecto, ¿cierto? Pero no, él estaba ahí, sentado, mientras Draco lo miraba por la ventana de la cocina. Harry estaba ahí, con la cabeza hacia arriba y las piernas encogidas, con el cabello empapado y pegado a su nuca. Las gotas lo golpeaban y escurrían por todo su cuerpo, por sus tenis, su camisa y su rostro, rodando por sus mejillas, como lágrimas.

Draco consideró por un momento si Harry estaba llorando. No lo creía, pero la lluvia lo hacía pensar en cosas extrañas. Ese día también estaba lloviendo, Draco pensó mientras desviaba la mirada de la ventana. Ese día la lluvia había cubierto sus propios gritos y, de no ser por Harry…

Draco tomó su varita para protegerse de la lluvia y salió por la puerta trasera. Si Potter seguía ahí, iba a enfermase y eso no era nada bueno. Era hora de traerlo a casa. Si se metía a la bañera de inmediato y tomaba algo caliente, quizá no le pasaría nada.

* * *

 

Draco estaba resfriado. La noche anterior, Potter había tenido la brillante idea de cantar bajo la lluvia (una referencia muggle, le había explicado Potter) y Draco no quiso obligarlo a entrar a la casa, específicamente porque Harry había volteado hacia él cuando se le acerco, como si pudiera verlo, y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado. Pasaron, aproximadamente, los quince minutos más largos de la vida de Draco antes de que la tormenta empeorara  y Harry decidiera entrar a la casa.

Draco detestaba consentir a Potter o tratarlo como a un inválido… pero no podía evitar ser indulgente con él de vez en cuando. Simplemente no soportaba la idea de quitarle algo que disfrutaba, en especial porque había muy pocas cosas que Harry podía seguir disfrutando. Sentarse a lado de Potter mientras temblaba de frío parecía poco comparado al sacrificio que Harry había hecho por él. Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado hacía mucho.

Así que, mientras Harry tomaba una ducha, Draco puso algo de agua a hervir y preparó café antes de subir a cambiarse también. Sólo le había tomado cinco, quizá diez minutos, pero en ese tiempo Draco comenzó a estornudar. Quizá había sido la mezcla del cansancio y del frío lo que le había afectado, porque Harry no parecía enfermo en lo absoluto. Todo lo contrario, el baño de lluvia lo hacía verse revitalizado.

Consideró tomar una poción para el resfriado, pero sumando esa, Draco ya estaría tomando cinco pociones al día: una para dormir sin sueños, otra para el dolor de su espalda, otra para el dolor de cabeza y otra para mantener su energía durante el día –y parte de la noche-. Draco no podía prescindir de ninguna de ellas y, de todos modos, la poción para dormir sin sueños no era compatible con las pociones para el resfriado… aun cuando seguía teniendo pesadillas de vez en cuando, no eran tan malas como antes y Draco siempre las olvidaba al despertar. Prefería lidiar con un resfriado. Nada que una taza de té con miel no solucionara, pensó. Quizá sería bueno preparar sopa para el día siguiente, por si acaso el té no funcionaba. No era un buen momento para enfermarse, así que tendría que quedarse con los remedios naturales. De todas formas, no era nada grave.

* * *

 

Ron y la señora Weasley estaban en la casa.

-Muy bien, ahora mete la aguja- decía Molly mientras guiaba las manos de Harry. –Muy bien y tira hacia adelante… ¿sientes cómo el hijo pasa de una aguja a la otra?

Harry asintió, pero Draco no sabía si lo decía para complacerla o porque de verdad lo sentía, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para cerciorarse. De hecho, no estaba cerca en lo absoluto. Confiando en que los Weasley cuidarían de él, Draco decidió aprovechar ese momento para irse a la cocina a descansar un poco. Su garganta dolía, pero no era insoportable, sólo molesto.

Cuando estaba enfermo, su madre solía darle una cucharada de miel después de tomarse sus pociones, Draco recordó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Era una lástima, pensó, que Narcissa ya no estuviera para cuidar de él, para besar su frente y arroparlo, para prometerle que todo estaría bien… desde que ella ya no estaba, las cosas no había parado de empeorar. Quizá era por eso. Quizá la ausencia de Narcissa Malfoy había creado un desbalance en todo el universo, no solo en la vida de Draco. Quizá Narcissa era el pedestal del mundo así como lo era para él y para su padre. Sí, esa era una idea bonita, pero muy tonta. El mundo no había terminado el día en que su madre había partido y, ciertamente, no terminaría cuando Draco y Harry y todas las personas que había conocido en su vida se fueran. La vida era la muerte disfrazada de caricia, nada más. Un parpadeo, nada más: un día su madre estaba ayudándole a secar su cabello y a ponerse su túnica nueva y al siguiente Draco estaba arrodillado frente a su cuerpo, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, viéndola desvanecer… era injusto. La vida era injusta. Tan injusta…

-¿Qué es injusto?

Draco saltó en la silla en la que había estado sentado. La señora Weasley estaba abriendo la nevera.

-Harry dijo que hicieron algo de limonada ayer.

-Ah, sí…-  Draco dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. –En el estante de arriba.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué es injusto?

-¿Hmm? Nada. Debí de haber estado pensando en voz alta. Déjeme ayudarle con eso- dijo él, levantándose para sacar un par de vasos limpios. – ¿Cómo va? Por favor no tenga miedo de decirle que está haciendo algo mal, Harry… Quiero decir, Potter no es tan tonto y se da cuenta. Le molesta no saber cuándo se equivoca.

-Se le da natural- dijo la Señora Weasley, sonriéndole de una forma que Draco no podía descifrar, como si estuviera guardando un secreto que él no supiera.

-Ya veo…- dijo Draco, aclarándose la garganta, resistiendo la necesidad de rodar los ojos. Era algo incómodo, tener que convivir con la familia que había insultado tantas veces en el pasado. Era aún peor que lo trataran con el mínimo de decencia que merecía. Insultos, peleas… Draco podía lidiar con eso, ¿pero amabilidad? Era difícil lidiar con la amabilidad. Uno tenía que ser amable de regreso o eras un imbécil. En una pelea los dos son culpables, pero cuando la amabilidad es respondida con insultos…

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Molly, distrayéndolo.

-¿Mhm? Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo estarían?

-Bueno, últimamente te vez algo cansado. ¿Has estado durmiendo bien, Draco?- Era extraño, lo diferente que sonaba su nombre cuando Molly Weasley lo decía.

-Estoy bien- dijo él, desviando la mirada. Todo esto sería más fácil si ella lo detestara. De hecho, sería mucho mejor si Harry lo odiara también. Pero lo cierto era que la Señora Weasley le recordaba a su propia madre.

En el pasado, Draco se habría reído de esa idea; la habría tomado como ofensa, de hecho. Pero ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado, no podía evitar darse cuenta de las similitudes. Quizá era algo inherente al cargo, pensó Draco, quizá todas las madres en el mundo se parecían un poco: siempre atentas, listas para amar y cuidar de aquellos a quienes amaban. O quizá Molly Weasley y Narcissa Malfoy se parecían en eso: ambas mujeres fuertes que merecían mejores hijos de los que habían tenido. Los Weasley no estaban tan mal, pero el de en medio, Percy, había dejado mucho que desear, pensó Draco, distraídamente mientras miraba a la mujer de pie frente a él, todavía esperando una respuesta a su pregunta. Draco ni siquiera podía recordar qué le había preguntado.

-Cuando era pequeño, me aterraba la oscuridad- dijo él, casi sin pensar, o quizá demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de lo que decía. –Mi madre siempre me decía que, para aprender a apreciar la luz, había que vivir en la oscuridad. Yo prefería dormir a su lado y no pensar en sus palabras; para mí, ella era como una vela encendida.

Desde la cocina, Draco volteó a ver a Harry, sus lentes oscuros ocultaban, como siempre, las marcas de un error que Draco no sabía cómo solucionar y que quizá, nunca arreglaría. Había condenado a Potter a una vida de sombras y penumbra, y aun así, era él quien sentía miedo.

A su lado, Molly lo miró sin decir nada, pero que fuese discreta no quería decir que fuera tonta. Ella sabía muy bien qué significaba esa mirada, la había visto ya muchas veces en Ronald, mucho antes de casarse, en Ginevra también, por supuesto, y en Harry, cuando hablaba de... Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió salir y dejar a Draco solo con sus pensamientos, preguntándose si él mismo ya se había dado cuenta de cómo se sentía.  

A solas, Draco se permitió toser sobre su palma abierta pensando que tal vez, sería mejor tomar una poción para el resfriado y lidiar con unas cuantas molestias por un par de días. Después de todo, Harry quería salir a volar y, esta vez, podrían hacerlo sin que la amenaza de una habitación en llamas los persiguiera. Quien sabe, quizá hasta sería divertido volver a volar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora! Ojalá les haya gustado. 
> 
> Besitos!!


	4. ON LOVE

 

 

_Cuando el amor te llame, síguelo, aunque sus caminos sean duros y escarpados. Y cuando sus alas te envuelvan, cede a él, aunque la espada oculta en su plumaje pueda herirte._

_Y cuando te hable, cree en él, aunque su voz pueda desbaratar tus sueños como el viento del norte devasta los jardines. Porque así como el amor te corona, así te crucifica. Así como te agranda, también te poda. Así como te eleva hasta sus copas y acaricia tus más frágiles ramas que tiemblan al sol, también penetrará hasta tus raíces y las sacudirá de su arraigo a la tierra. Como gavillas de trigo, te lleva. Te apalea para desnudarte. Te trilla para librarte de tu paja. Te muele hasta dejarte blanco…_

Draco cerró el libro de golpe y tembló, leyendo la portada de nuevo. _El Profeta_ , rezaba la cara del libro y, de no ser porque seguía impresionado por lo que acababa de leer, habría rodado los ojos pensando en que era un título cursi. Pero justo ahora, luego de leer sobre el Amor… Si es que a eso se le podía llamar amor, Draco pensó, ojeando el libro de nuevo. Más que amor, sonaba como un monstruo, como una bestia que aguardaba para devorar a quien se atreviese a tocarlo. Pero así eran las cosas sublimes, ¿no? Siempre daban algo de miedo. ¿Y Draco? Él era un cobarde.

-¿Malfoy, Draco?

-Sí, aquí estoy- dijo él, guardando el libro en su túnica antes de levantarse. Era una sala de espera, la gente se llevaba cosas todo el tiempo.

Al principio, no quería venir aquí, pero si Potter se enteraba de que estaba enfermo, las cosas podían complicarse. Necesitaba estar en buena forma para buscar una solución.

-Dígame, señor Malfoy, ¿qué le aqueja?- preguntó el doctor. En vista de que sus malestares eran mágicos, había decidido ir con un doctor muggle. A fin de cuentas, la medicina no podía reacciona con las pociones que ya estaba tomando.

-No es nada, sólo un resfriado.

-Ya veo. Siéntese en la camilla, por favor…

Media hora más tarde, Draco salió con una bolsa con pastillas y un libro escondido en su bolsillo. Ni siquiera sabía para qué se lo había llevado, tenía muchas cosas que leer y eran todas mucho más urgentes e importantes que un tonto libro muggle… y, aun así, no pudo evitar pensar que era la clase de libro que Potter podría disfrutar.

* * *

 

Cuando llegó a la madriguera, todos voltearon a verlo. Bueno, todos menos Potter, naturalmente. Había aprovechado la visita que Harry quería hacerles para ir al doctor y ahora estaba de vuelta para recogerlo. No se esperaba, sin embargo, que Molly lo invitara a pasar; Harry estaba en medio de un partido de ajedrez con Ron y querían terminarlo. Draco accedió a esperar en la sala, rechazando la invitación de Harry y Weasley para unírseles. Ron era demasiado bueno y Draco detestaba perder.

Así que, como siempre que visitaba la madriguera, permaneció sentado en la sala, apartado de todos. Esta vez, Granger no estaba para ofrecerle una plática educada, así que decidió sacar el libro de su túnica y comenzó a buscar la página en la que se había quedado. Draco no era un hombre de poesía y, ciertamente, era el menos indicado para leer sobre el amor. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse intrigado por lo que seguía. Quería saber cómo terminaba aquella enseñanza. Hacía mucho que no le había llamado tanto la atención una lectura muggle desde que era un niño y se había encontrado con los _Diálogos_ de Platón en la biblioteca de su tía.  

Draco estaba hojeando su libro cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y, casi en seguida, la voz de Ginevra Weasley se hizo escuchar.

-¡Harry, no sabía que estabas aquí!- dijo ella, probablemente sonriendo. Seguramente sonriendo. Ginevra siempre sonreía cuando estaba con Harry, pero era una sonrisa extraña, casi patética. Como si le tuviera compasión, pensó Draco, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Era una suerte, pensó Draco, que Harry no pudiera verla mirándolo así.

-Vaya suerte…- murmuró. Estaba cansado y la medicina muggle no ayudaba a mantenerlo despierto. Todo lo contrario.

Podía permitirse un descanso. Después de todo, Harry estaba ocupado con sus amigo, con su novia, como para querer volver a casa enseguida y, en este extremo de la casa, nadie lo molestaría.

Sí, pensó Draco, Harry era un tipo con suerte. La mayoría no habría sobrevivido a lo que sucedió aquella noche… Draco por poco no lo cuenta, de no haber sido por él.

Así, con los ojos cerrados, agotado y solo, no le costó trabajo recordar, o quizá incluso soñar con aquella terrible noche en la Mansión.

Draco se encontraba completamente solo y, sin las instrucciones de su madre para encender las velas, la oscuridad se había hecho de todas las habitaciones, de cada rincón donde la luz de la luna no podía alcanzar. Ni siquiera los elfos que todavía poseía se habían atrevido a dejar la cocina, no cuando Draco había destrozado gran parte de la casa para hacer el espacio suficiente, no cuando se había levantado a mitad de la noche luego de encontrar el libro… el mismo que había usado su madre. No cuando estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera había terminado de leer el hechizo cuando ya estaba de rodillas en el piso, dibujando un pentagrama en el suelo y preparando un caldero con todo lo que necesitaba: sangre, cabello, una garra de hombre lobo… Era escalofriante, la cantidad de cosas que la poción pedía, pero para invocar algo, había que hacer un sacrificio. Draco no tenía ningún problema cortándose todo el cabello que necesitase o dando cuanta sangre fuera necesaria. El problema era que Draco, en su entusiasmo, no se había molestado en leer el procedimiento de principio a fin antes de comenzar a preparar todo, antes de agregar todo frenéticamente al caldero y, como resultado, las cosas no habían salido como esperaba y…

Draco despertó, sobresaltado, feliz de haber despertado antes de tiempo. Le dolía la cabeza, pero eso no era lo que lo había despertado. A su alrededor, Harry y los Weasley lo miraban.

-¿Pero qué…?- Draco murmuró, tratando de levantarse, pero Harry lo estaba sujetando.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry, interrumpiéndolo.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿de qué estás hablando?

A su alrededor, todos guardaron silencio por un momento hasta que Harry dijo:

-Draco… estabas gritando.

-¿Gritando?

-Creímos que te había pasado algo- explicó Molly. –Harry fue el primero en escucharte, por eso vinimos.

-Fue sólo un sueño, estoy bien- dijo Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Creí que ya no los tenías- dijo Harry, dejando caer sus manos y, por alguna razón, Draco extrañó la sensación.

-Ya no las tengo- dijo Draco, desviando la mirada. En momentos como estos, Draco estaba agradecido porque Harry no pudiese verlo. De todos modos, Harry no parecía muy contento con su respuesta.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- le dijo Harry, pero fue Molly quien asintió.

-Será mejor que descansen- dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios mientras palmeaba el hombro de Harry. –Pueden volver cuando quieran, ya lo saben.

Harry sonrió, agradeciéndole, pero Draco no pudo más que agachar la cabeza. Tragó en seco. Lo mejor era volver a casa. Tenía que comenzar a hacer la comida de todas formas  y, quizá, esa noche se sentiría lo suficientemente bien para salir a volar.

* * *

 

Por irónico que sonara, Harry tenía “una mirada penetrante”. Harry no podía verlo, por supuesto, era ridículo siquiera pensarlo pero, aun así, mientras cortaba vegetales para la cena, Draco podía jurar que Harry estaba ahí, de pie en el marco de la puerta, frunciendo el ceño, _mirándolo_.

-Sabes, Draco…- comenzó Harry, después de un momento porque, por supuesto que tenía algo que decir.

-Si es sobre lo que pasó hoy en la madriguera, ya te dije que no fue nada.

Harry suspiró.

-No es sólo lo que pasó hoy. Estoy ciego, pero no soy estúpido. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta cuando te quedas despierto toda la noche? ¿O cuando te sientes cansado?

-Si Granger sigue diciéndote cosas extrañas…-

-No se trata de Hermione- dijo Harry, un poco desesperado. –Se trata de ti. Todos se han dado cuenta, ¿sabes? ¿Hasta cuándo piensas mantener todo para ti mismo? ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo por las noches? ¿Acaso intentas invocarlo de nuevo…?

Potter parecía listo para decir algo más, pero Draco no pudo resistirlo. Dejando caer el cuchillo de golpe contra la tabla y se dio la vuelta, con un insulto listo en la boca, como si fuera una serpiente lista para salpicar veneno. Pero a la vista de sus gafas oscuras, de su bastón, lo hizo detenerse en seco. Era difícil insultarlo cuando le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Y a ese precio.

-¿De verdad crees que soy tan tonto?- preguntó Draco, pero no había veneno en su voz. Dolor, sin embargo… -Para tu información he estado estudiando pociones. En vista de que ninguna academia quiere aceptarme, decidí tomar las riendas por mi cuenta.

Eso sorprendió a Harry y, en parte, no era mentira. Sí había estudiado algunas pociones: remedios para la vista cansada, para las cataratas, para la irritación… pero nada para la ceguera. Nada para hacer volver los ojos a sus cuencas vacías. Ni una sola palabra. Ni un suspiro.

-Yo... no sabía eso.

-Por supuesto que no lo sabías- dijo Draco, dándole la espalda de nuevo, tomó el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar. No tenía caso discutir con Potter. No sobre esto. Pero él seguía ahí, no necesitaba voltear para saber que Harry seguí ahí, de pie, como si esperara a que Draco dijera algo más.

-Mañana por la mañana iré al Ministerio- dijo Harry, después de un largo silencio. Draco tuvo que resistir la curiosidad que sentía y no preguntó para qué quería el gran Harry Potter ir al Ministerio. Por suerte, no necesito hacerlo. –Hablaré con Kingsley y mandaré una lechuza a McGonagall. Tienes el potencial para hacer prácticas en San Mungo.

Draco suspiró. Era tan difícil estar enojado con Harry cuando siempre estaba ayudándolo. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho y hecho desde que eran niños, al final, era Harry quien le mostraba su piedad. Cuidar de él jamás saldaría la deuda de vida que tenía con él, pero era un comienzo.

-No tienes por qué hacer eso, Potter- dijo Draco, cansado. –De verdad.

-Es mi culpa que nadie quiera contratarle.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa- dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Además, prefiero estar aquí y ser útil. Ahora, sube a lavarte. La cena estará lista pronto.

Era ridículo, lo domestica que se había vuelto su vida desde que vivía con Potter, pero no podía decir que le disgustaba. Podía pasar mucho tiempo con Harry y cocinar no era tan distinto de las pociones. Lavar la ropa, hacer las compras… era increíblemente tedioso, pero en compañía de Harry todo parecía más divertido.

Suspiró de nuevo. Tenía que encontrar una cura para Harry pronto. No podía permanecer aquí por mucho más tiempo si seguía pensando de esa manera tan estúpida. Harry tenía novia. Y él… él era el hijo de un mortifago, un Malfoy. Él era la antítesis de todo lo que Potter era. Por eso lo quería. Y por eso debía irse.

* * *

 

Esa noche cenaron en silencio. Se sentía como las primeras noches que pasaron juntos ahí: sumergidos en una atmósfera tensa que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romper. En ese entonces Draco apenas y podía mirarlo. No soportaba ver a Harry buscando la comida a tientas. En realidad, no soportaba ver  Harry en lo absoluto. Le revolvía el estómago saber que todo lo que había pasado era su culpa. No fue sino hasta un par de semanas más tarde cuando Draco por fin había explotado y regañó a Harry por comer con las manos.

-Que estés ciego no quiere decir que seas un animal. Ahora, sujeta la cuchara. Así. ¿Puedes sentir el grabado? El grabado siempre va hacia arriba.

Harry había parecido sorprendido pero obedeció. Le costó algo de trabajo, pero al final consiguió terminar su plato sin tener que tomar la comida con las manos. Esa fue la primera victoria de Draco, y un recordatorio para los dos: Harry era el mismo, sólo tenía que aprender a hacer las cosas sin tener que mirarlas.  Después de esa noche, ambos comenzaron a llevarse mejor.

Recostado sobre la cama, con un libro abierto sobre las piernas, Draco suspiró. Era inútil tratar de leer cuando no podía dejar de pensar en Potter. Sacudió la cabeza. Hoy había sido un día horrible. Lo mejor sería ir a dormir. Tenía que apresurarse. No era bueno permanecer cerca de Harry, en especial cuando estaba comenzando a… apegarse a él.

¿Acaso estás tratando de invocarlo de nuevo?, había preguntado Harry, con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad en su voz. Hasta ese momento, Draco ni siquiera lo había considerado, pero ahora que lo pensaba… no era tan mala idea. Sacar un clavo con otro clavo, combatir fuego con fuego. Quizá funcionara. Esta vez había aprendido muchas cosas respecto a sus errores de la vez anterior pero… era muy arriesgado. Sacudió la cabeza. Era una idea estúpida, incluso Potter lo sabía. Un millón de cosas podían salir mal. Un millón de cosas ya habían salido mal. Sin embargo, sus opciones se acortaban cada vez más y más. Llevaba meses investigando, pero siempre se topaba con callejones sin salida. No había forma de regresar sus ojos a Harry, no a menos de que hiciera un trueque. Después de todo, la magia negra siempre requería de un sacrificio, dar sangre por sangre. Harry ya había sangrado mucho por él, lo menos que podía hacer era hacer lo mismo. Harry podría ver a su novia de nuevo, a su familia… Draco no tenía a nadie, de todas formas y si le regresaba la vista a Harry, él ya no lo necesitaría.

Esa idea se le clavó en el pecho como mil agujas ardientes. Dolía, quemaba, pero no había nada que hacer. La soledad, un corazón roto no eran nada comparados con la culpa con la que tenía que vivir día a día. Cualquier cosa era mejor que esto, pensó.

Una parte de él quería pensar que Harry lo extrañaría un poco, tal vez sólo como un amigo. Como una presencia molesta que rondaba su casa.

Tenía que considerar todas  sus opciones primero, pensarlo bien y, sobre todo, reunir el valor para volver a enfrentarse a esos grandes ojos rojos, a esa voz profunda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá les haya gustado. Feliz año nuevo.


	5. Problemas en el paraíso

Esa mañana, Draco envió una carta a los Weasley, pidiéndoles que cuidaran de Harry.

Harry podía hacer todo por su cuenta, claro, pero era más fácil ayudarlo a escoger el color de su camisa, acompañarlo en el desayuno, ayudarlo a limpiar la mesa. Nada muy complicado, Harry se podía quedar solo, pero Draco no quería que Harry se quedara solo. Era un trabajo tan sencillo que incluso Ronald podría hacerlo, nada del otro mundo. Así que luego de enviar su lechuza, tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la chimenea.

* * *

 

-Necesito los diarios de Violette Gritti.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Hermione, levantando la cabeza.

-Los diarios de Gritti- repitió Draco ante la expresión confusa de Granger. –Los necesito. Sé que el ministerio los tiene en alguna parte.

-¿La enciclopedia no fue suficiente para ti?- preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No. No es suficiente. Nada lo es. Pero quizá sus diarios lo sean. Los manuscritos.

-Draco, estás hablando de información clasificada. Ni siquiera yo he leído los manuscritos.

-Eres Ministra de magia, deberías de tener acceso a…

-Que pueda acceder a ellos no quiere decir que pueda leerlos. Es magia oscura, Draco. De la peor clase. Si estás intentando invocar algo…

-Ya sé cómo invocar algo, Hermione. Lo que necesito saber es cómo controlarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Draco, ¿qué demonios intentas hacer?

-Arreglar las cosas- dijo él, desviando la vista. Hermione suspiro.

-No puedo hacerlo, Draco, es demasiado peligroso. A Harry no le gustaría que tú…

-¡Harry no puede hacer una mierda!- gritó. –No puede hacer nada… y es mi culpa. Su vida está hecha pedazos. Su trabajo, ¡todo! Ni siquiera puede salir a volar. Así que no vengas a preocupare por mí. Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario.

Draco se sentía mareado. Estaba demasiado exaltado y así no iba a conseguir nada.

-Lo lamento- murmuró. –Pero eres la única persona que conozco que puede ayudarme- dijo Draco mientras se dejaba caer sobre una silla. –He investigado tanto y nada funciona. Pero ahora siento que estoy tan cerca… sólo necesito controlarlo. Necesito saber que, esta vez, seré yo quien ponga las reglas.

-Lo que me pides va contra la ley, Draco- dijo Hermione después de un rato. Parecía casi tan cansada como él. –Sé que los últimos meses han sido difíciles para ambos. Pero Harry… el no querría que hicieras algo como eso por él.

-Esto no es sólo sobre él, Granger- murmuró. –Esto… también es por mí.

-¿Por ti?

-Si no hago esto… creo que jamás podré volver a dormir tranquilo.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Sabía que Draco lo estaba pasando mal pero… Los diarios de Gritti contenían información muy oscura: sacrificios de sangre, de _víctimas_ , invocaciones de seres oscuros, de creaturas de otros mundos. Era magia demasiado antigua y peligrosa, magia que ni siquiera Gritti había podido controlar. Sabía que Draco tenía buenas intenciones pero…

-Lo siento, Draco. Sé que quieres ayudar a Harry pero… no puedo ayudarte. No esta vez, no con eso. Sabes que te he apoyado con tu investigación hasta ahora, pero creo que es hora de que aceptes lo que sucedió. Harry ya lo aceptó y se está adaptando a su nueva vida. Y es gracias a ti. Lo has ayudado en cuanto has podido. Eso debería ser suficiente. Nada de lo que sucedió fue culpa tuya- dijo ella, mirándolo de la misma forma en que lo hacía la señora Weasley de vez en cuando. Los ojos de una madre, pensó Draco, sintiendo, de pronto un nudo en la garganta.

Sabía que Hermione estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero sus palabras no eran de ninguna ayuda. Ella no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido. Todo lo que había pasado era su culpa. Había sido estúpido e impulsivo y eso le había costado a Harry sus ojos.

-Debo irme- dijo él, levantándose de pronto. –Tu marido debe de estar destruyendo mi cocina a estas alturas.

Y con eso, Draco salió de la oficina de Hermione. Si ella no podía ayudarlo, solo le quedaba hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Había tratado de evitar eso a toda costa, pero no le quedaba otra opción: tendría que regresar a la Mansión Malfoy. A lo que quedaba de ella.

* * *

 

Cuando Draco abrió la puerta, esperaba encontrarse a Harry jugando ajedrez con Ron o quizá tejiendo con Molly. Pero lo que encontró fue muy distinto a lo que esperaba. Ginevra estaba en casa. Con Harry.

-Vamos, Harry, abre la boca…- decía ella. Quizá desde la cocina.

-Ginny, puedo comer yo solo- dijo él. –Me has visto.

-Malfoy siempre te ayuda con tus cubiertos.

-Es diferente- dijo Harry. Draco se detuvo en seco. No debía de escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero ellos estaban hablando de él, después de todo.

-¿Por qué es diferente?- preguntó ella.

-Porque él no me da de comer en la boca, Ginny.

-Si bueno, porque él no es tu novia, por supuesto- dijo ella. Casi sonaba divertida. En ese momento, Draco la odió un poco. –Además, es sólo una galleta. Y las hice yo misma para ti y tú sabes lo mucho que detesto cocinar.

-Te dije que yo podía preparar algo.

-Y yo te dije que no debías hacerlo. Después de todo, yo vine aquí para cuidar de ti.

-No necesito que nadie cuide de mí, Ginny. Puedo cocinar perfectamente solo.

-Harry…

-¡Puedo! He estado practicando, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo cortar vegetales, preparar pan tostado, café… No soy tan inútil como creen.

-¡Por supuesto que no eres un inútil! Todos lo sabemos, Harry. Pero necesitar ayuda no tiene nada de malo.

-No necesito ayuda.

-Sí lo haces. Incluso Malfoy lo sabe, por eso vive contigo… por eso y porque te lo debe.

-¿Qué? Él no me debe nada.

Ginevra comenzó a reír.

-Estas bromeando, ¿no? Harry, ¡él te dejó ciego! Por supuesto que te lo debe.

-No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando así que, por favor, no digas nada al respecto.

Silencio. Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy serias, pensó Draco, así que decidió abrir la puerta… y la cerró de golpe.

-¿Potter? ¿Qué es ese horrible olor?- dijo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que los dos lo escucharan. La casa olía a jengibre y vainilla pero, ¿qué podía decir? Draco era un terrible perdedor. –Si volviste a dejar que Ron cocinara uno de sus emparedados especiales, te juro que  vas a dormir en el patio hasta que dejes de apestar a anchoas… Oh. Ginevra. No sabía que ibas a venir hoy- dijo él, fingiendo sorpresa. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Harry sonreír a medias. Ginevra no parecía tan divertida.

-No tienes por qué hablarle así, ¿sabes?- dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño. Draco lo frunció también.

-¿Así cómo, querida?

-Como si pudieras sacarlo de su propia casa.

-¿Que si puedo? ¡Por supuesto que puedo! Tú no sabes lo que es tratar de dormir con el olor de cebolla, ajo y anchoas por toda la casa. Es una pesadilla… ¡Oh, galletas! Potter, atrápala- dijo él, lanzándole una desde la mesa, asegurándose de apuntar a sus manos antes de aventarla.

Harry, por supuesto, la atrapó entre sus manos. Esto no se trataba acerca de la comida, sino de enseñarle a Ginevra que Harry podía, de hecho, comer sin que lo alimentaran en la boca. Como una novia. Qué tontería. Draco también tomó una y la mordió, frunciendo el ceño como si hubiera probado algo desagradable.

-Pensándolo bien, no la comas, Potter. Podrías enfermarte.

La cara de Ginevra estaba tan roja que Draco podría freír un poco de tocino en ella, pero desistió ante la idea. Ya la había molestado lo suficiente.

-Te veré luego, Harry- dijo ella, sin mirar a Draco antes de salir de la cocina. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que escucharon el rugir de la chimenea.

-Bueno, eso no fue para nada dramático- murmuró Draco mientras mordía la galleta de nuevo.

-Creo que te pasaste un poco- dijo Harry. –Ella sólo quiere ayudar.

-Bueno, ahora podrá ayudarte durante toda la semana…- dijo Draco, tratando de sonar casual.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A dónde irás?- preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tengo un asunto que resolver, pero volveré tan pronto como termine.

-¿Qué asunto?

-Un asunto familiar. Legal, más bien. Tengo que ir a Paris a recoger unos documentos que eran de mi madre.

Era mentira, por supuesto, pero Narcissa era un tema muy delicado para ambos, y Draco sabía que Harry no se atrevería a hacer más preguntas al respecto.

-¿Cuándo volverás?- preguntó él.

-A más tardar el domingo, quizá antes- dijo Draco.

-¿Escribirás?- preguntó Harry y, sólo por un momento, Draco se permitió pensar en lo mucho que iba a extrañar a Potter.

-Tan pronto como pueda. Te enviaré una de esas postales musicales.

Harry rió.

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry. –Sólo no te metas en muchos problemas.

-Potter, si quisiera problemas, iría contigo- dijo Draco, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Diablos, voy a extrañar esto, pensó.

* * *

 

La Mansión estaba tal y como la recordaba: hecha un basurero. Los elfos habían hecho un esfuerzo para mantener el pasto a raya, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer con el olor que rodeaba el lugar. Era el hedor de la muerte, de la fatalidad, de la ceguera… Draco tragó. Hacía mucho desde la última vez que puso un pie en la Mansión. Luego de lo que pasó con Potter, estaba aterrado de volver. Había demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas… presencias. Una parte de él se preguntaba si la presencia del Señor Oscuro había dejado una especie de maldición detrás de él.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No era el mejor momento para pensar en eso. Todavía tenía que detenerse en la biblioteca familiar e investigar un poco más. Sólo para estar seguro de no hacer nada mal esta vez. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Granger, el libro de Gritti había ayudado un poco. No el libro per se, pero las anotaciones al pie de las páginas eran espléndidas: flor de azar para protegerse del mal, velas negras, sal, plata… Sí, esta vez triunfaría. Tenía que hacerlo, no tenía otra opción. Ya no.

Luego de cenar, se dirigió a la biblioteca y comenzó a preparar todo. Si quería hacer esto bien, el conjuro le iba a tomar un día entero. Esta vez, Draco estaba actuando en nombre de su propia tranquilidad, no de la desesperación y el luto. Tenía que hacerlo bien, por Harry.

* * *

 

Lucius Malfoy falleció una mañana de abril de 1999. Se había esfumado al mismo tiempo en que las flores habían comenzado a florecer. Los funerales no deberían darse en días soleados. Iba en contra del humor de la ocasión. Pero esa mañana, mientras Draco y Narcissa veían descender por última vez el cuerpo de Lucius, el sol brillaba en lo alto con toda su intensidad. Sus ropas negras se pegaban a sus cuerpos sudorosos y ambos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para no moverse por la incomodidad. Ni siquiera en un momento como este podían tener un poco de dignidad, pensó Draco mientras miraba el cielo azul por un instante. Era como si se estuviera burlando de ellos. El sol, la tierra, el mundo entero.

Draco no había parado de buscar una cura para su padre, pero recuperar un alma que había sido destrozada y engullida… era imposible. Para ser honesto, Draco estaba aliviado. Ya no tenía que atormentarse por no poder ayudar a su padre y, sobre todo, ya no tenía que verlo existir como la figura decadente en la que se había convertido. La muerte de su padre trajo en Draco una sensación de paz que no podía confesar por… culpa.

Su madre, sin embargo, no lo tomó con tanta tranquilidad. En el momento en el que regresaron a la Mansión, Narcissa Malfoy se permitió perder la cordura gradualmente hasta que se obstinó en una idea profana: quería, por cualquier medio, traer a Lucius de regreso. No como un _inferi_ , no, sino como él mismo. Pero traer a alguien de entre los muertos era algo humanamente imposible, incluso con magia. Así que Narcissa decidió recurrir a lo inhumano. Gastó gran parte de la fortuna de los Malfoy en comprar volúmenes e ingredientes que eran prohibidos en casi todo el mundo. Frecuentó mercados negros, bibliotecas restringidas y bares de mala muerte con tal de encontrar algo que trajera a su esposo de regreso… Y lo encontró.

La vida de Narcissa se había vuelto un infierno desde que Lucius había recibido el beso. Fue eso lo que le dio la idea, de hecho: si su vida ya era un infierno, ¿qué más daba invitar a un demonio a las puertas de su casa?

Pero las cosas no habían sido tan sencillas. Nunca nada era sencillo para Draco, y la vida se encargó de mostrárselo una y otra y otra vez.

Quizá, pensó, la maldición no estaba en la Mansión, sino dentro de sí mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leer! :*


	6. El camino de Orfeo

 

 

 

La noche en la que Narcissa Malfoy se esfumó de este mundo fue la más oscura del año. Eso, por supuesto, no había sido una coincidencia, pero nadie prestó atención a ese hecho. Luego de toda una vida de prestigio y de lujos, la muerte de Narcissa pasó desapercibida casi por completo. El profeta le dedicó un breve artículo en la sección de los obituarios que rezaba lo siguiente: 

El día de ayer murió Narcissa Malfoy –antes Black- esposa del fallecido mortifago, Lucius Malfoy. Su funeral se ha realizado en una ceremonia privada en el cementerio de la Familia Malfoy a la cual, según nos confirmaron fuentes anónimas, sólo asistió su único hijo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, único heredero de la fortuna de los Malfoy.  Se desconoce la causa de su muerte y, a pesar de que se ha especulado respecto a su salud física y mental, su hijo se ha negado a dar declaraciones. Narcissa Malfoy se convierte en inquilina número 235 dentro del mausoleo familiar.

No había más datos en el periódico. No habían dicho, por ejemplo, que su cuerpo no había sido encontrado y que, en el espacio que le correspondía en el mausoleo familiar, no había nada más que un ramo de narcisos y un vestido de seda. Tampoco se había dicho que su cuerpo había sido incinerado en el instante por una fuerza desconocida. No se decía cómo, en mitad de la noche, una creatura de otro mundo había aparecido en medio de su sala y había reclamado su vida como pago por su ofensa y, en poco tiempo, la noticia se perdió en el olvido.

Pero Draco todavía podía recordar la voz de su madre, pidiendo a gritos que trajera a su marido de regreso. Podía escuchar el nombre de Lucius en boca de su madre, una y otra vez, un grito histérico y furioso. Era la voz de una mujer dispuesta a descender al infierno por amor.

El  amor, recordó Draco, era un monstruo peligroso. Más grande que el odio, más mortífero que la venganza. Sentado en el escritorio de su padre, Draco se permitió un momento para preguntarse cómo estaría Harry. Confiaba en que los Weasley estuvieran haciendo un buen trabajo. Si todo salía bien, ya no habría necesidad de cuidarlo por mucho más tiempo. Ojalá Ginevra no estuviera con él. Era un deseo tonto, considerando que ella tenía más derecho de estar ahí que él. Ella era su novia, después de todo. Pero aun así, deseo que ella no estuviera con él, compartiendo su cama, besándolo por las noches, hablando con él…

-Amo Malfoy, la cena está lista.

Draco saltó. Era tan solo un elfo doméstico.

-Tráela aquí- pidió, -Y haz que los otros suban más velas. Pasaré la noche aquí.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

 

Esa mañana, la voz de Draco no lo despertó. Harry se sentó en la cama y alcanzó con una mano sus gafas oscuras. La casa estaba sumergida en el silencio, y le tomó un momento recordar que Draco estaba ocupado. A tientas, se levantó de la cama y abrió su closet. Draco siempre estaba ordenando las cosas para que pudiera encontrarlas más fácilmente, pero era difícil recordar en dónde estaba todo. Su ropa, la comida, las escaleras… era como estar en un laberinto a oscuras y, de no ser por Draco, su vida habría sido mucho más difícil.

Harry suspiró mientras tocaba las mangas de cada camisa. La snitch. ¿De qué color había dicho Draco que era? ¿Era azul o roja? Quizá roja. Casi toda su ropa era roja o azul, a veces negra o blanca… pero nunca verde. Lo cual era raro, porque habría sido una buena oportunidad para que Draco se burlara de él. Ahora que lo pensaba, Draco nunca se burlaba de él. No como antes, al menos, no para lastimarlo. Decía la clase de bromas que Ron le hacía, por ejemplo. Sonrió. Apenas había pasado un día, pero ya lo echaba de menos.  Era difícil no pensar en él. Draco siempre estaba muy ocupado, era imposible no preocuparse por él. Luego de la muerte de sus padres, Draco se había quedado completamente solo. Harry podía entender eso, lo difícil que era llegar a una casa vacía. Sus padres, Sirius, Remus… el silencio era un recordatorio de todas aquellas voces que se habían ido para siempre. Al menos ahora estaban los dos juntos. Quizá no por las mejores razones, pero se sentía bien tener alguien con quien charlar por las noches, alguien con quien bromear.

Sacudió la cabeza. No debería de pensar tanto en él. Sería mejor pensar… en qué iba a desayunar. En qué iba a hacer por la tarde. Sí, ¿qué iba a hacer? Draco siempre tenía planes: ir de compras, visitar a los Weasley, limpiar la casa, cocinar la cena, la semana anterior le había prometido que irían a volar. Quizá otro día, pensó Harry. Cuando estuviera de regreso. Pero ahora que se había ido… ¿qué iba a hacer?

Cuando entró en la cocina, escuchó el ruido de la sartén en el fuego. Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Draco?

-Lo siento, Harry, Draco se marchó. ¿No te lo dijo? No puedo creer que no se tomara la molestia de decirte.

-Ginny. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry, mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

-Malfoy nos envió una carta ayer por la noche. Dijo que se iba a marchar y que cuidáramos de ti.

Harry sintió ganas de sonreír. Draco se preocupaba demasiado.

-Se la envió a mamá, pero creí que te gustaría que pasáramos el día juntos. Será como una cita, ¿no crees?

-Sí… ¿les dijo cuándo iba a regresar?- preguntó Harry, curioso.

-En una semana, creo. No puedo creer que no te lo dijera. Es tan desconsiderado…

-Sí me lo dijo- respondió Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Le molestaba cuando la gente hablaba así de Draco. Sobre todo porque Draco nunca manifestaba ningún interés por defenderse. Era casi como si estuviera de acuerdo con ellos.

-Mamá quiere que vayamos a cenar a la madriguera. Deberías quedarte a dormir con nosotros. No tiene sentido que te quedes solo aquí. Y en vista de que no te gusta que me quede…

-Sí. Suena bien. Molly me está enseñando a tejer suéteres, ¿sabes?

-¿Suéteres?

-Sí. Es algo difícil de hacer cuando no puedo ver lo que hago pero ella me está enseñando a contar los puntos. Creo que por fin estoy entendiendo. Draco dice que podré poner mi propia tienda de suéteres feos- recordó, riendo. Después de vivir un par de años como auror, tener una tienda pequeña en Londres no sonaba tan mal. Muchas cosas parecían mucho mejores ahora, de hecho. Ya no tenía que vivir solo, podía hacer cosas que le gustaban, no tenía la presión de tener que salvar a todo el mundo. De pronto, ya no se sentía responsable por hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Era, en cierto sentido, liberador. Detestaba ser una carga para otros, así que le hacía feliz ganar un poco de independencia cada día. Era como empezar una vida nueva.

* * *

 

Harry despertó en una cama que no era la suya. La habitación olía diferente, a madera. ¿Pino? Sí… y a sábanas limpias… tocino. Podía escuchar muchas voces a lo lejos. Familia. Desayuno. Las palabras se agolpaban en su cabeza una tras otra mientras cobraba conciencia. Le dolía la cabeza.  Anoche no había podido dormir muy bien. Estaba preocupado, pero no estaba seguro de por qué.

Abrió los ojos. No. Los párpados. Abrió los parpados y se encontró con una oscuridad penetrante, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo un sueño sobre esa noche. Soñó sobre el gran portón de la Mansión Malfoy; todavía estaba usando su uniforme de auror, pero su varita no estaba desenfundada. Alzó la mano para llamar a la puerta, pero antes de que su mano alcanzara el timbre, escuchó una gran explosión. No, no una explosión. Un _rugido_. Y un grito. Draco.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Harry, el desayuno está listo!

Esa voz… Molly Weasley. Cierto. Se había quedado en casa de los Weasley por una semana tras la partida de Draco. Molly había insistido en que era mejor que se quedara unos días y Harry aceptó. Era mejor que estar solo en casa, con Ginny cuidando de él todo el tiempo. La amaba, pero a veces se lo tenía que recordar a sí mismo en el transcurso del día.

“Harry tu camisa está mal puesta, déjame ayudarte”

“¡Harry, no! Estás haciendo un desastre, déjame a mí”

“Yo lavaré los platos, tú siéntate ahí”

“Abre la boca… eso, muy bien. Está rico, ¿verdad? Tienes una mancha, deja que te limpie”

“¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Algo pudo haberte pasado, ven, vamos adentro”

“Déjame vestirte. Te ayudaré a bajar las escaleras. ¿Terminaste? ¿Estás listo para salir?”

La amo, se decía a sí mismo, apretando los puños y sonriendo cada vez que Ginny le tomaba el brazo delicadamente, como si pudiera romperse, y lo guiaba por la casa que él conocía mejor que nadie. Era odioso y desesperante, pero él sabía que Ginny sólo quería cuidar de él. Aun así, siempre se encontraba a sí mismo extrañando la libertad que sentía cuando Draco cuidaba de él.

“No seas holgazán, Potter. Ven, ayúdame a secar los platos. La toalla está a tu izquierda… un poco más. Bingo”

“¿Quieres comer galletas? Ven, tú mezclarás las cosas, porque odio ensuciarme las manos”

“¿Estás bien? Eres un torpe. Ven, déjame ayudarte. Son doce escalones. Doce. Recuerda contarlos la próxima vez.”

Era como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando Draco estaba cerca, no se sentía frágil o inútil. Era como ser una persona otra vez, y todo era gracias a él. No tenía idea de lo que habría sido de él de no haber sido por toda la ayuda de Draco. Le estaba en deuda y, más que eso, le estaba agradecido.

Harry suspiró cuando salió de su habitación y comenzó a navegar hasta la cocina con ayuda de su bastón. La casa de los Weasley siempre era caótica, así que sin importar lo bien que conocía la casa, aún no se atrevía a caminar libremente sin un poco de ayuda adicional. Estaba de buen humor ya que había despertado antes de que nadie tuviera que buscarlo.

Sin embargo, en cuanto dio un paso dentro de la cocina, sintió como si todos ahí lo estuvieran mirando: de pronto se había hecho el silencio, y ni siquiera podía escuchar el ruido de los cubiertos chocando contra los platos.

-Harry…- era la voz de Hermione. Harry frunció.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho el retraso! Ojalá les haya gustado ^^


	7. Love is blindness

 

Hermione dio un paso adelante, pero no se atrevió a mirar a Harry a la cara. Él no lo notaría, de todos modos, pero no resistía lo que estaba a punto de conocer.

-Acabo de recibir una carta de Draco- dijo ella. Además de Harry, Hermione era la única que ya no lo llamaba Malfoy. En sus manos aún estaba el pergamino que Draco le había enviado. Era una carta muy larga, pero solo un pequeño fragmento estaba dedicado a Harry. Por supuesto, todos ya conocían el contenido de la carta, por eso mantenían su mirada agachada y el ceño fruncido, los puños cerrados con fuerza y evitaban mirar a Harry pero por una razón distinta. No era por piedad, sino por enojo. Todos en la cocina estaban furiosos con Malfoy, pero por el bien de Harry, habían acordado callar hasta que Harry supiera lo que estaba pasando.

Por fin, Harry rompió aquel silencio insoportable y preguntó:

-¿Y bien?- preguntó él, dando un paso adelante. -¿Qué dice? ¿Está bien?

-Sí… él está bien- dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio. Harry no podía verlo, pero a su lado, Molly apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-¿Entonces? Hermione, me estás asustando, ¿qué demonios le pasó?

-Creo… creo que él no va a volver, Harry- dijo ella, y de pronto, se hizo el silencio.

* * *

 

La primera parte del pergamino estaba dedicada únicamente a Hermione y decía lo siguiente:

Granger:

Tú y yo sabíamos que este día llegaría. No importa cuánto trataste de advertirme, es difícil disuadir a un Malfoy. Es difícil hacerme cambiar de decisión una vez que la he tomado. Si te parece o no la mejor decisión me importa poco. Sé lo que tengo que hacer y ahora que sé cómo hacerlo, no daré marcha atrás. Todo lo que hago y lo que haré será sin ningún arrepentimiento. Sé que estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mi poder para enmendar mis errores y eso me basta. Sólo tengo una preocupación y es que nada de esto funcione. De ser así y algo me pasa, dejo en tu poder las escrituras de la Mansión y el resto del dinero que me queda. Harry no lo necesita, así que haz con esto lo que creas más conveniente. Sé que eres una bruja inteligente y tienes un buen corazón… o todo lo bueno que puede ser el corazón de alguien dedicada a la política.

Esta no es mi despedida, sino mi testamento. No pido nada más y no necesito nada más. Sólo, quizá, un último favor. Hazle llegar a Harry este mensaje de mi parte:

Harry:

Para cuando escuches esto, será demasiado tarde para intentar detenerme, así que no lo hagas. Vive una vida larga y feliz. Este es mi momento para quitarme de tu camino y dejarte seguir adelante. Confío en que los Weasley sabrán qué hacer de ahora en adelante.

Hoy sé que hice todo lo que pude para pagarte lo que hiciste por mí aquel día. No tengo nada más que ofrecerte más que mi gratitud.

No me busques. No querrás encontrarte conmigo, te lo prometo.

 

-Draco Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

 

Harry frunció el ceño, esperando a que Hermione continuara, pero no había nada más y en la cocina reinó el silencio. Harry había despertado hambriento, pero de pronto el olor a comida le causaba nauseas. Necesitaba sentarse y, cuando estiró la mano para alcanzar una silla, Ginny se apresuró a ayudarle, y él no pudo soportarlo.

-¡Puedo hacerlo solo!- gritó de repente, furioso y confundido, preocupado, nervioso.

Ginny dio un paso atrás y todos lo miraron con asombro. Harry siempre había tenido un mal genio, pero por lo regular conseguía controlarlo. Después de la guerra, su entrenamiento como Auror lo había ayudado a liberar algo de esa furia contenida. Luego de perder la vista había tenido días muy malos, llenos de frustración: era aterrador vivir en un mundo a oscuras, y muchas veces hizo pedazos todo lo que había a su alrededor luego de haber tropezado con algo. En todo ese tiempo, Draco no dijo nada. Aguardaba con paciencia y, una vez que Harry se dejaba caer de rodillas, cansado y sin aliento, le preguntaba:

-¿Terminaste?- con un desinterés frío e indiferente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño malcriado. Entonces Harry sentía vergüenza, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, Draco estaba ahí para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Ven. Tomemos una taza de té. Por suerte, no hiciste un desastre tan grande como el que piensas.

Pero Harry podía escuchar los muebles reparándose solos mientras bebían en la cocina. Draco siempre estaba listo para recoger los pedazos rotos sin hacer un gran alboroto. Lo dejaba desahogarse libremente y, sin importar las veces que discutieran, Draco siempre permanecía ahí, a su lado y, de no haber sido por él… Harry probablemente se habría vuelto loco.

Había pensado que sería así por siempre. Nunca se había detenido a pensar que algún día Draco se cansaría. Llevaban tanto tiempo juntos que  Harry creyó que eso no cambiaría sin importar lo que pasara pero, aparentemente, Draco había llegado a su límite y, ¿honestamente? No podía culparlo. Era hora de que tomara su propio camino. Draco aún era joven, tenía una vida por delante.

Harry comprendía todo eso. Sabía que no podía seguir siendo una carga. Ni para él, ni para los Weasley. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía tantas ganas de poder llorar?

* * *

 

Draco miró el cielo y suspiró, deseando que fuera un día soleado, pero había tantas nubes que parecía que una tormenta se avecinaba. Era una pena, pensó, antes de cerrar las cortinas de golpe.

Una a una, las ventanas de la mansión fueron cerradas sin dejar que la poca luz que había afuera se filtrara y Draco supo que era momento de comenzar.

Era un conjuro difícil y necesitaba terminar poco antes de la medianoche, así que apenas terminó de dejar todo en orden, comenzó a trabajar.

Tomo la tiza roja y, alumbrándose con una vela negra, comenzó a trazar un gran circulo en el suelo del vestíbulo: era el lugar más amplio y alto de toda la mansión, destinado para banquetes y bailes, pero esta vez sólo Draco estaba ahí, y el silencio era tan abrumador que podía escuchar el eco de la tiza con cada trazo que hacía. Los elfos tenían órdenes de esperar dos días antes de poder regresar a la casa, así que esta vez estaba solo. Esta era magia muy antigua y oscura, después de todo, y ya había involucrado a muchas personas en sus problemas la última vez. Esta vez no iba a tomar ningún riesgo.

Le tomó dos horas terminar el dibujo y, para cuando estuvo listo, sus dedos estaban adoloridos y su espalda punzaba, pero aún tenía mucho que hacer. En el piso tenía listo un enorme caldero con ingredientes, pero antes de arrastrarlo hacia adentro, se encargó de dibujar un pentágono de sal alrededor de todo. Casi todo el salón estaba cubierto y cuando Draco dio un paso hacia adentro se sintió que la atmósfera comenzaba a enfriarse. Todo estaba comenzando, pensó, mirando las velas. A pesar de que llevaban tiempo ardiendo, no se habían desgastado ni un poco. Era como si la llama estuviera congelada.

Tragó en seco. No podía detenerse ahora. Estaba decidido, pero sus manos temblaban cuando encendió un fuego verde y colocó el caldero encima de él. Necesitaba preparar la poción: ajenjo, hierbas silvestres, azufre, ojos de gato, el jugo de una semilla de mandrágora, el cuerpo de un cuervo negro degollado… era magia antigua, usar muchos de esos ingredientes era tabú en el mundo mágico, pero Draco los agregó uno a uno con precisión y los mezcló lentamente, atento a cada pequeño cambio. Su varita estaba en su bolsillo, pero de nada le serviría. Esta no era una poción cualquiera, y era tan antigua que el mismo Salazar Slytherin la citaba como una invocación milenaria y prohibida, incluso para él. El suelo de la Mansión estaría para siempre maldito, pero eso ya no le preocupaba. No era la primera vez, y hacía mucho que los jardines de la mansión ya no eran fértiles y sus muros tenían un aire sombrío y demacrado. Tendía suerte si la casa no se venía abajo después de esto, pero poco le importaba. Lo único que quería era tener éxito.

Le tomó ocho horas más terminar la poción y, para cuando estuvo lista, ya era casi media noche.

Miró su reloj y, cuando el segundero se detuvo, tomó un largo aliento antes de realizar un corte profundo en la palma de su mano, siguiendo el mismo trazo de una vieja cicatriz que nunca había sanado del todo, y dejó que su sangre cayera dentro del caldero mientras pronunciaba las palabras antiguas: más viejas que el latín, con un significado tan oscuro que nadie se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta: estaba conjurando a fuerzas más antiguas que el tiempo, a seres que habían nacido junto con la maldad misma. Y, de pronto, se hizo la oscuridad. Un silencio agobiante se hizo presente antes de que una potente explosión hiciera estallar el caldero, pero el fuego no se apagó, sólo brilló con más intensidad, cubriendo toda la habitación antes de que una creatura de siete rostros y tres bocas emergiera con un gruñido bestial y amenazador.

De entre las sobras, la creatura dijo:

-Draco Malfoy, sabía que volveríamos a vernos.

Y Draco, mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, asintió.

-Tengo una última petición para ti- dijo Draco, orgulloso de que su voz no temblara como la última vez.

El demonio sonrió, mostrando todos sus afilados dientes.

Afuera llovía, pero Draco no podía escuchar nada más que su corazón latiendo agitadamente dentro de su pecho.

Era hora.

* * *

 

A las tres treinta y tres de la madrugada, Harry se levantó de la cama sintiendo un dolor aplastante en el pecho. Algo andaba mal.

Todo el día, los Weasley le habían insistido que permaneciera en casa. Sin importar lo mucho que quisiera ir a buscar a Draco, todos le dejaron en claro que Malfoy había sido egoísta, que había escapado a sus responsabilidades, que era un malagradecido y que no merecía que Harry se preocupara tanto.

A regañadientes, Harry había aceptado quedarse luego de que Hermione prometiera mantenerlo informado si encontraba algo sobre Draco. Enviaría un grupo de Aurores para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y, a la mañana siguiente ya tendría alguna respuesta. Eso lo había tranquilizado un poco, pero aun así, no podía dormir.

Sin saber la hora, se levantó. Estaba cansado de esperar. Había decidido ir a buscarlo él mismo si era necesario, pero entonces, un dolor agobiante le golpeó en la cara. Abrió los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Era un dolor tan grande que creía que se iba a volver loco: como si su cuerpo entero estuviera ardiendo en las llamas del infierno.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba gritando hasta que escuchó la voz de Ron y sintió sus brazos sujetándolo con fuerza.

-¡Una manta!- decía él. -¡Tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo!

Harry no supo qué sucedió después. Sólo era consciente del dolor… y de la oscuridad.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso fue todo. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Comencé a escribir esto hace un tiempo, pero hoy me dieron ganas de subirlo. Ojalá no sigamos leyendo!


End file.
